the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hardboiled Stories
Story In the early seventies, a Mafia-like crime syndicate called the Dark Brooders, led by Ally Capotat, gained a stronghold of New York City. This is primarily due to their unmatched ruthlessness, knack for drug cartel and trafficking, and, in a recent turn of events at the time (a.k.a. when this game takes place), have stolen the Anubis Gem, a very valuable ancient Egyptian artifact from the museum of Natural Sciences and History. Since the Dark Brooders have so much power, they have accused Percy Grandom, a solo-working private investigator, of stealing it, thus making Percy a wanted man. Percy plans to clear his name and bring Ally to justice once and for all. Fortunately or unfortunately for him, there are many who have a goal involving either the Dark Brooders, the Anubis Gem, or even both. There are even some with an unrelated goal but happen to cross the Dark Brooders' path. Gameplay Like Heavy Hitters, Hardboiled Stories runs on a 2.5-d fighting engine. However, there are a few differences in their gameplay systems. First off, Hardboiled Stories retains the six button attack layout with three punches and three kicks. You can also still pull off some awesome combos (only this combo mechanic takes cues from the Street Fighter Alpha games). Plus, EX moves return, as does parrying and a combo breaker mechanic (known simply as a Breaker this time around). Here are the differences: The method of fighting is reminiscent of games like Darkstalkers, Killer Instinct, and Injustice: Gods Among Us. If you knock out your opponent once, they get right back up and whatever damage you have is retained. Also, you can choose what super you want to use before you start a match, kinda like in Street Fighter III. Plus, you can block attacks in the air, something you couldn't do in Heavy Hitters. In terms of the game's arcade mode, I will take a Tekken 5 approach to it. That means most (but not all) characters will have a stage four rival and every character will have a stage seven rival before facing Ally Characters I can't thank you all enough for the vast amount of character suggestions you gave me. Along with some of those ideas, plus a few I came with myself, I was able to determine the full roster. Plus, there will also be two unlockable characters, Ally, the final boss, and Peacock from SkullGirls. * Anzi Gangori * Ally Capotat (Final Boss) * Crauta Baldr * Diso * Dred * Francis Warren * Gallo Richmond * Henry Topher * Huff Martin * Ioan Kaufman * Jacques Rips * Jones Collins * Josie Nurokama * Kerri Polara * Lucy Favia * Nevan McDuffie * Nicolo Pietro * Parfum * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Percy Grandom * Roger Minko * Ropenge * Ruhdella * Spud Tanker * Truman Turot Stages * Lit Street * Construction Site * Burlesque Stage * School Lockers * Wooden Ship Deck * Police Lot * Boxing Ring * Museum Exhibit * Shooting Range * Subway Station * Helicopter Landing Bay * Sandy Beach * Back Alley * Dump Site * Ally's Office Game Modes * Arcade Mode (you know how this works) * Versus Mode (you should know this one, too!) * Survival (beat as many foes as possible in one shot) * Team Battle (fight in a team full of two to eight people; works similarly to Tekken 5 and Soulcalibur II's team battle modes) * Time Attack (beat the game as quickly as possible; you only get one shot) * Practice Mode (should be self explanitory by now) * Options (adjust various settings here) Category:Games